Koma Inu's S Class Trials x800 Aiden vs Umi
Umi sighed in relief finding out she passed onto the next trial but became very anxious for what laid ahead of her. I'm against Aiden? Well this is going to rough, not only is his strong in general but his magic is whats going to the hardest to deal with for me. Well I better think of an idea or else match will end quickly. Either ths is going to be fun and interesting, ''Umi walked into the massive Colosseum. "Well Aiden, I hope this battle is as fun and interesting as I think," Umi said joyfully as she put her hand out for a handshake. Aiden happily returned the handshake to Umi, "This should be fun." He replied. He was a bit confused but at the same time it made sense that he would be facing off against his partner rather than the person he had written the name of. It was oddly set up that they just worked together now they must fight. Once the two reached the center of the colosseum, Aiden knew what to do as he had many times before sparred with another guild member. He bowed to his opponent and then jumped back into his usual fighting stance. "Ladies first he said." Ready to take the defensive first against the ice-make Mage. “Well aren’t you just a gentleman, Aiden,” Umi said teasingly before placing her fist into her palm and ice began to form around them. Within moments a dense blizzard appeared in the colosseum, "Ice-Make: Blizzard," Umi chanted just before camouflaging into the storm. Aiden smirked as the blizzard came in as it not only gave Aiden a bit of camouflage but it would help even more with his invisibility magic. The only problem was that he was a bit chilly, but his thick coat provided some warmth. To give as little of time as possible for Umi to adjust he quickly turned invisible under the cover of the blizzard. In his previous fights he learned that this wasn't just enough as the opponent might sense him. So with the help of the aura suppressing crystals in his jacket, he made small pillars of crash all over the battleground that would resemble his magical signature. He started to move this pillars to not only give the impression that he was moving around the arena in many different places, but also to dig trenches. now that he had completely disguised himself it was time to find Umi. Aiden tried his hardest to sense her but just couldn't so he decided to walk around maybe bumping into her. He placed a few crash mines in the ground as well. A lot of skill and luck was being used for Aiden, hopefully it would turn out in his favor. But in the moment, the two seemed lost and couldn't find each other, unless Umi had a way. Umi smile devilishly as she stood in the same spot from where she created the blizzard and knelt down and and placed her hands on the ground and created a layer of ice on any surface area, including the walls, and realized she set off the crash mines and after the mines detonated, a new layer of ice covered the area, but along with the layer of ice there were some of her own mines, "Ice-Make: Dead Man's Land, I like the sound of that," Umi chanted that bounced all over the area, making it hard to know where it came from. "Ice-Make: Infinie," Umi chanted lightly as a Infinie appeared in front of her and picked her off the ground, allowing her to hover over the ice and move to a different place. Aiden thought to himself, ''Its not a good idea for her to have the terrain advantage in this battle or in anyone, but I can't do much without giving myself away. While his feet were on the ground he felt his boots get considerably colder. The floor had been frozen and the edges of his boots to the ground. The ice cracked as he lifted his feet loose and he stood atop the the ice. He slipped but caught himself with one hand on the way down. Okay, this is not cool, it's freezing. ''He quietly chuckled to himself as the pun was carried away with the storm. ''Umi has to be planning something with her advantage but how do I counter this? ''Aiden reached into the bag on his back and grabbed a handful of golf ball sized crash grenades which was about nine. The pillars of moving crash magic were clearing out the ice as well so he could find those paths but in more luck he threw the crash grenades up into the air to clear out some more and maybe hit Umi. It would start to thin out the storm as well. He did not move much other wise. He could hear the grenades hitting the ground even with the blizzard as they sounded like explosions, the craters they would created could help him out as well. Umi chuckled slightly as she heard the pun he said but then heard a grenade explode by her and then a chain reaction began with some of her mines. "Time to go up or else we'll get caught in this," Umi said as Infinie flew up above the blizzard and the massive chain reaction of exploding ice. "There's a reason why I called this a Dead Man's Land," Umi shouted then sighed. Aiden was starting to shiver now. It had been a while since he had last seen Umi before the blizzard happened and he had searched most of the arena with the indications of bumping into the walled boundaries. He felt a rumble beneath his feet as Umi's mines were going off one by one. Aiden thought that it was his mines that were going off so he ran to where he felt it. He quickly realized that it was not the case. Shards of ice were flying by him while the floor started to tilt up and was splitting the Earth. Aiden couldn't see to much so it was a hassle trying to dodge the ice coming at him with the occasional shank of ice hitting him. His plan definitely did not go the way he planned and he was wasting to much magic on it. He returned visible and stopped the pillars of crash magic. The excitement of something finally happening got his blood pumping which warmed him up a little bit, but he was still cold. Enough was enough Aiden decided. He put his hands out and spun in a circle performing the Vertedigung: Crash spell. He would have to use a good amount of crash magic in order to clear the arena while at the same time be wary of the shifting terrain. The blizzard went the opposite way it was before and then disappeared all together. Aiden could finally look around the arena, but for some reason he couldn't find Umi. ''She must be underground he thought. ''Wait, no. ''He realized she could also be in the air so he looked up and saw her. To save magic he decided to use the Thrown Punch technique on her in the air. So he started punching the air in front of him aiming at Umi sending the pressurized air punches right at her. Umi dodges the punches by barrel rolling around them. She then gets Infinite to take her to the ground and destroys Infinie before she placed her hands to the ground and chanted, "Ice-Make: Geyser," and the ground begins to shake as the ice geyser appears under Aiden. "While I'm at it Ice-Make: Twin Guns, "she quickly chanted and two ice guns appeared in her hand and she started firing multiple ice bullets towards Aiden. Aiden could feel the rumble from underneath him making him wary. The floor cracked in between his feet indicating that something was going to come up from the ground. Aiden quickly thought, ''Umi is an Ice-Make mage so a large mass of ice must be coming up from the ground. I could destroy it with my Point Break attack or take the force on with my Impact Dial technique storing it for later. ''He pushed his palm to the ground and the geyser then came shooting up from below. Aiden rode it to the top making sure he didn't slip off. He was rather high up now and the impact was stored up inside him but he acted like he was hit by the ice to throw Umi off in case she knew of the Impact Dial. Aiden could hear some of the bullets whizzing past him but he was high up so he didn't worry to much about getting hit. He waited until she had to reload or simply stopped to start his next plan. He was up high so he would need to cushion his fall with his point break attack when he hit the ground, but mixed with some crash magic he could make a devastating shockwave of the Earth. So he jumped off yelling on the way down not realizing how long the fall was going to take. He started spinning mid-air. He landed awkwardly on his side but was still cushioned by his attack only scraping his body and he was plan worked. The land was pushed down with him in the epicenter but then rose once again making a wave of the land.